


Hot'n'Cold by Katy Perry Song Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Animated)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, Saliver - Freeform, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hot'n'Cold by Katy Perry Song Fic

You change your mind

Like a girl changes clothes

Yeah you, PMS

Like a bitch

I would know

And you always think

Always speak

Critically

I should know

That you're no good for me

'Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

(You) You don't really want to stay, no

(You) But you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

We used to be

Just like twins

So in sync

The same energy

Now's a dead battery

Used to laugh bout nothing

Now you're plain boring

I should know that

You're not gonna change

'Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

(You) You don't really want to stay, no

(You) But you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

Someone call the doctor

Got a case of a love bi-polar

Stuck on a roller coaster

Can't get off this ride

You change your mind

Like a girl changes clothes

'Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

(You) You don't really want to stay, no

(You) But you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down, down.

  
  
  


Riiing… Riiing…

 

Felicity Smoak, friend and teammate to Oliver Queen, billionaire playboy and secretly the  Starling City vigilante, was sitting in his underground bunker with John Diggle, also a helper of Oliver, waiting for the young man to answer his phone.

 

“Oliver! Hey, I have a certain lead on the gang you’ve been after.” She explained when he picked up.

 

“Yeah, okay,” he sighed, “I’m on my way…” he was very reluctant though, and Felicity knew he was ducking out of a ‘family’ dinner with his sister and mother.

 

“He’s on his way. He had to ditch out on dinner with Moira and Thea.” She elaborated, swiveling to face Diggle.

 

Moira Queen was Oliver and Thea Queen’s mother, with a background of criminal intent, with whom Oliver wanted nothing to do.

 

Thea Queen,  Oliver’s younger half-sister, who was the product of an affair their mother had had  with Malcolm Merlyn, whose son, Tommy, had been Oliver’s best friend before he had died in a fire, from which the emerald archer had been unable to rescue him.

 

Oliver arrived in the bunker to suit up before heading out.

 

As he entered, his phone rang again, and this time it wasn’t Felicity.

 

“Hello?” He picked up warily.

 

Felicity waited patiently as Oliver spoke to whoever might be on the other end of the line.

 

“Okay, sure. Got it.” He hung up and turned back to them.

 

“Sorry, what did you need?” He was obviously distracted by whoever had called him.

 

“Oh, I don’t know, just a bank robbery in process.” Felicity mumbled, annoyed.

 

“What was that, Felicity?” He asked, completely genuinely.

 

She rolled her eyes. “I have a sure heist planned, so you can do your thing with her, and stop the bad guys, you know, like you do.”

 

She didn’t have to say the name for Oliver to know she was talking about Sara Lance, Olivers slutbag of a girlfriend, who was totally a condescending bitch.

 

Oliver frowned. “Is something bothering you Felicity?” He asked, now slightly annoyed himself.

 

She shook her head, though making it clear by expression that while there wasn’t something bothering her, there was someone in particular she wasn’t particularly fond of.

 

Oliver shrugged. “If you say so, Felicity.” He said, patronizingly.

 

Felicity just crossed her arms and swiveled her chair back around to face the computer.

 

Oliver stormed off to go change, and she sat there stewing, while Diggle was just… There.

 

“Well… That certainly escalated quickly.” Dig said, awkwardly, earning a slight glare from Felicity. “Somethin’ up?” He asked her sincerely.

 

Felicity just shook her head, “I just- he’s so-!” She gestured a neck-wringing with her hands, “You know? He’s so… Thick! No… No sorry…” She sat back in the chair, pressing her hand to her head in pain.

 

Dig walked over to her, “You okay?”

 

“Dear God stop asking me that! Wow, sorry Dig… I don’t know what’s wrong with me…” She grasped her head even tighter. “Damn…” A throbbing pain pulsed through her head.

 

“Okay Felicity, I need you to look into my eyes…” He instructed.

 

She shook her head, “No, I’m fine it’s just a migraine…” She winced at the pain.

 

“Nuh uh, look at me Felicity.” Dig said, firmly.

 

She reluctantly looked at him, and he noticed both of her pupils were dilated all of the way.

 

“Umm, Felicity?” He asked, nervously.

 

She frowned, “What? What’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t know for sure, but um, we should get you somewhere.” He decided.

 

She shook her head, “No, no I’m fine…” She shuddered, offering him a plastic smile. “See?” She attempted to stand, but collapsed, and Dig caught her in time to wrap her right hand over his shoulder, supporting her.

 

“Nope. We are going to need a professional second opinion.” He set her on the table where Roy had lain when he had been juiced up on Mirakuru.

 

They waited there through many pained sounds from Felicity, until Oliver and the slut returned.

 

When they came down the stairs, they were being disgusting and making out.

 

Felicity groaned, this time more in disgust than in pain. “I think I’ll take death.” She muttered under her breath.

 

“What was that Felicity?” Oliver asked, obliviously pulling away from Sara.

 

“Nothing.” She defended.

 

Oliver rolled his eyes, clearly fed up with his day. “Okay Dig, what’s up?”

 

As if on cue, Felicity collapsed into her lap in pain. “Goddammit Oliver, get that slut out of here!” She screamed.

 

Sara, along with everyone else in the room, Felicity included, looked shocked.

 

“Wow, sorry Sara I don’t-”

 

“No, I get it.” Sara interrupted, before jogging up the stairs, earning Felicity a fiery glare from Oliver, before he followed her. “Sara wait!” He called.

 

Felicity rolled her eyes, sliding around to face Dig, who just sat, unaffected, in his chair.

 

Since he obviously wasn’t going to fix anything, Felicity knew she was stuck with the horrifying task of apologising to the slut ho. So, she stood, and, despite objection from Dig, followed Oliver upstairs.

 

She tried to ignore the pounding in her head, but it was followed up with double vision, and the realisation that Oliver had just chosen Sara.

 

He had chosen to go try and comfort Sara, rather than try to fix whatever was wrong with her.

 

She felt a piercing rage and hurt in her stomach, directed toward Sara rather than Oliver.

 

Though her physical pain was slowly leaving, it was replaced only by an emotional one, pushed to much of a further extent than was reasonable, and she knew it.

 

She reached the top of the stairs with the intention of trying to make up with Sara, only to catch Oliver saying, “... And she would never have said that if she was reasonable, there’s obviously something wrong with her right now.” Something about the phrasing of that sentence just struck Felicity; the very fact that he would have the nerve to say something- no, no there was something wrong with her right now, though exactly what, she wasn’t sure.

 

So she walked nervously up to Sara, with good intentions. “Um, Sara, I-”

 

“No, it’s okay,” She shook her head, “I get it, Oliver explained, and we think it might be the Mirakuru.”

 

Everything fell into place; of course, it made perfect sense, but still, the fact that Sara had figured it out, or helped Oliver figure it out, just pissed her off.

 

"Yeah, sure, that makes total sense," she said sarcastically.

 

 


End file.
